Pocion de San Valentin
by CalixtoNix
Summary: Por culpa de una poción de amor los sentimientos que Harry siente por Hermine sale a la luz aunque con cierto descontrol.


**Poción de San Valentín**

Era una mañana de viernes del mes de febrero como otra cualquiera en Hogwarts. Hacía un poco de frío y los alumnos no se detenían muchos en los pasillos donde el frió era sensiblemente mayor, aunque todos charlaban animadamente visiblemente felices por la llegada del fin de semana. Pero aquel no sería un fin de semana cualquiera, el sábado sería 14 y habría un gran baile de mascaras para celebra el día de San Valentín. Durante el desayuno Harry y Ron bromearon acerca de quien de los dos recibiría más cartas la mañana siguiente. Se divertían tanto que no se percataron que desde la mesa de Ravenclaw un par de chica los observaban con atención. Harry tomo su vaso de zumo de calabaza y se lo bebió de un solo trago para deshacer el nudo que había formado un trozo de tostada en su garganta. De repente sintió un extraño impulso, dejo caer la tostada en el plato y se levanto de la mesa. Ron lo vio alejarse extrañado. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, una de las chicas que lo había estado observando se revolvió inquieta en su asiento al verlo acercarse.

- Hola Harry - lo saludo Cho Chang en un tono excesivamente meloso apartando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello que había en su hombro con un gesto coqueto.

- Buenos días Cho - la saludo el chico deteniéndose una milésima de segundo antes de continuar su camino.

Cho se volvió hacía su amiga Marieta que estaba sentada a su lado y se veía tan confundida como ella. Las dos Ravenclaw se levantaron y siguieron al chico. Harry caminaba apresuradamente esquivando a los otros alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor con Ron, Cho y Marieta detrás.

- A lo mejor no ha funcionado - comento Marieta en voz baja para que solo Cho pudiese oírla, pero no recibió respuesta.

El chico de cabello azabache llego hasta el vestíbulo que en ese momento se encontraba abarrotado de gente y se detuvo con la mirada fija en la gran escalera de mármol blanco. Una sonrisa tonta se formo en sus labios. Ron busco en las escaleras lo que su amigo había estado mirando y vio a Hermione, Ginny y Luna bajando por ellas mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Harry corrió hacia las escaleras y subió los escalones de tres en tres hasta llegar al punto en donde se encontraban las tres chicas. Se detuvo un escalón por debajo de donde se encontraban Hermione y Luna, justo donde estaba Ginny.

- Hola Harry - lo saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Pero él no respondió. En lugar de eso tomo la muñeca derecha de Hermione con una mano y paso la otra por la cintura de la chica a la vez que subía al escalón donde se encontraba ella y le daba un apasionado beso. El vestíbulo enmudeció al instante y todas las miradas se centraron en Harry y Hermione.

- Que romántico - murmuro Luna con ojos soñadores.

- Vaya, si que ha funcionado - dijo Marieta a Cho antes de que esta la fulminase con la mirada y se diera media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido hecha una furia.

Ron no alcanzo a oír nada de esto, la escena de las escaleras atraía poderosamente toda su atención. Harry se separo un poco de Hermione ya que la chica había quedado paralizada de la impresión.

- Te amo, Hermione - le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Entonces Hermione reacciono por fin y sujeto la cara del chico entre sus manos acercándose más a él. Ginny y Luna la miraban expectantes pensando que iba a besarlo de nuevo.

- Ai Harry ¿Qué te han hecho? - chillo Hermione mirándolo con una expresión de absoluto pánico.

Ginny respiro aliviada, aunque nadie lo noto.

- Hermione, se te acaba de declarar y tú lo miras como si acabasen de echarle una maldición - le regaño Luna por su falta de romanticismo.

- Luna, míralo - le dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta haciendo que Harry volviese la cara hacia la rubia - ¿A ti te parece que esta normal?

Luna y Ginny observaron al morenos unos instantes y enseguida comprendieron lo que Hermione quería decir.

- No mucho la verdad - dijo Luna viendo la sonrisa estúpida que se había dibujado en el rostro de Harry e incluso pequeños corazoncitos flotando dentro de sus verdes ojos.

- Vamos Harry, te llevare a la enfermería - le dijo Hermione tarándole de la manga de la túnica para que la siguiera.

- Voy, mi vida - canturreo Harry.

Ginny y Luna no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas al ver la cara que puso Hermione al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Hermione cogió al chico del brazo y lo arrastro escaleras arriba hacia la enfermería tan rápido como pudo. Cada vez que Hermione se volvía a mirar a Harry y veía aquella tonta sonrisa aceleraba el paso. Freno en seco al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, llamo y entro sin esperar respuesta.

- Madame Pomfrey, necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente - dijo Hermione muy deprisa avanzando a grandes zancadas hacía la enfermera.

- Tranquilícese señorita Granger y dígame que le sucede - pidió la enfermera bastante más clamada que la chica.

- No soy yo, se trata de Harry, lo han hechizado o algo parecido. Mírelo - respondió Hermione colocando al chico frente a la enfermera.

Madame Pomfrey miro al chico que a simple vista no parecía estar herido, aunque no le costo dar con el motivo de su visita a la enfermería.

- Ya veo cual es el problema. Lo han envenenado con una poción de amor - dijo la enfermera confirmando las sospechas de Hermione.

- Pues no les ha salido muy bien que digamos - dijo Hermione molesta.

- ¿Ah no? - pregunto Madame Pomfrey sin entender.

- No, porque se ha enamorado de mi - respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, supongo que algo salio mal - opino la enfermera ya que no parecía lógico que Hermione hubiese preparado la poción y luego llevase a Harry allí - Bueno, deje que examine mejor al señor Potter para determinar que tipo de poción utilizaron con él.

Hermione dejo que Madame Pomfrey hiciera su trabajo y espero pacientemente por una respuesta. No pudo alejarse mucho, porque Harry había cogido su mano y no la soltaba. El chico de ojos esmeralda tarareaba una cancioncilla visiblemente feliz, casi daba pena administrarle el antídoto.

- Vaya, ya veo de que se trata. Por desgracia no tengo antídoto preparado y tardare más en prepararlo de lo tardara en pasarse el efecto - dijo la enfermera.

Hermione y Harry tardaron casi media hora en regresar de la enfermería. Encontraron a Ron, Luna y Ginny esperándolos al final de las escaleras de mármol, en el vestíbulo que ahora se encontraba prácticamente vacío. Harry aun traía aquella sonrisa y Hermione bajaba las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Ron al verlos llegar.

- Madame Pomfrey no tenía el antídoto - respondió Hermione con gesto abatido.

- ¿Y no puede preparar mas? - pregunto Ginny algo arrepentida de haberse burlado de su amiga.

- Si, pero tardara más de 24 horas que es el tiempo que tardara en pasarse el efecto de la poción.

- ¿Te encuentras bien cielito? - pregunto Harry con rostro preocupado.

Ron soltó una pequeña risita que ceso al instante cuando Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Estoy perfectamente ¿Pero podrías hacerme un favor? - mintió Hermione.

- Claro, lo que tú quieras - respondió Harry con una radiante sonrisa.

- Por favor lleva este libro a la biblioteca ¿vale? - le pidió Hermione sacando un libro de su mochila.

Harry cogió el libro y salio corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

- Podía haberlo llevado tu, que cara le echas, Hermione - le recrimino Ron.

- Aun tenía que deciros algo más. Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que esta poción que afecta a Harry no solo provoca un enamoramiento ciego, y le hará cualquier cosa que le pida, también anula por completo el uso de la razón y estará más susceptible.

- No entiendo Hermione¿qué quiere decir?

- Quiere decir que no puede rechazar a Harry o que si tu por ejemplo discutes con ella, él podría reaccionar bastante mal ¿no es eso? - dijo Luna.

- Si, lo has resumido bastante bien. Así tengo que tener paciencia y evitar que se meta en líos.

- No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo para controlarlo - dijo Ron poniendo la mano en el hombro de Hermione en muestra de apoyo.

Justo en ese instante regreso Harry respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera. Miro celoso a la mano de Ron sobre el hombro de Hermione y luego al pelirrojo comenzando acercarse. Ron al verlo miro su propia mano y la aparto como si Hermione acabase de darle una descarga.

- Harry, amigo, que prisa te has dado - dijo Ron riendo nerviosamente mientras veía como su amigo se acercaba con cara de querer golpearlo.

- Harry - lo llamo Hermione y el enojo desapareció del rostro del chico al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Si, cielito? - dijo Harry con voz melosa.

Hermione volvió a quedarse callada, aun no se acostumbraba aquel tono de voy ni a las expresiones cariñosas de Harry.

- Este va a ser un día muy largo - murmuro Ron mirando a sus dos amigos.

Luna y Ginny se despidieron de ellos para ir a su primera clase. Harry, Ron y Hermione también decidieron ponerse en marcha para no llegar tarde a la primera clase. Harry insistió en llevar los libros de Hermione, bueno, a decir verdad, se los quito de las manos y la chica no pudo hacer nada para recuperarlos. La joven de cabello castaño caminaba sin decir palabra con la mirada perdida en el suelo, parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo al notar que alguien la cogía de la mano y se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro de Harry quien le sonreía, pero ya no con aquella mueca tonta, sino con una sonrisa tan encantadora y seductora que por un momento se olvido de la poción y el corazón se le acelero. En los labios de Hermione se dibujo una tímida sonrisa y apretó la mano del chico.

- Me gustas tu sonrisa - dijo Harry logrando que sonriera un poco más y se ruborizara desviando la mirada al instante para disimularlo.

Ron se rió por lo bajo, estaba comenzando a encontrar aquella situación bastante divertida, seguramente debido a que no era él quien se encontraba en ella.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula, Malfoy estaba fuera con sus dos amigos. Miro con malicia a Harry y Hermione y sonrió al verlos tomados de la mano.

- Oh, que tierno, cogidos de la mano - se burlo el rubio fingiendo estar encantando - Vaya, vaya, así que eran ciertos los rumores, el cara rajada y la sangre sucia son ahora una bonita y feliz pareja - añadió sarcástico y sus dos amigos le rieron la gracia.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiese decir algo más o alguien pudiese impedirlo Harry le dio un fuerte puñetazo en plana cara. Malfoy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tambaleándose por el golpe recibido.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces Potter! - le grito Draco furioso con una mano en la nariz y la otra rebuscando su varita dentro de su túnica.

- ¡Nadie le habla así a mi querida Hermione! - le grito Harry con la respiración agitada y tan furioso como Draco.

El rubio se quedo tan sorprendido por la respuesta de Harry que casi olvido que estaba enfadado con él y todavía le debía un golpe. Había oído los rumores, pero no pensaba que llegasen a ser tan ciertos, aunque hasta él pudo ver que había algo más. De cualquier forma no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le diese semejante puñetazo y se librase sin más. Saco su varita y apunto a Harry que lo imito al instante. Por fortuna el profesor Flitwickllego justo a tiempo y los hizo pasar a todos. Hermione se esforzaba por atender al profesor de Encantamientos, y Harry celoso de que prestase más atención al hombrecillo que a él, no dejaba de mandarle notitas. Ron al otro lado de Harry miraba por encima del hombro lo que el moreno escribía y a duras penas se contenía para no partirse de risa en mitad de la clase, aunque tenía que admitir que algunas notas eran bastante buenas. En varías ocasiones se le escapo alguna risita más alta de lo debido que disimulo con un ataque de tos cuando el profesor se volvió a verlo. Al final de la clase, Flitwick pensaba que Ron era un alumno modelo porque había ido a clase con un terrible catarro y aconsejo al muchacho que se abrigase bien si no quería perderse el baile del sábado. En cambio Hermione estaba algo desbordada, en su mochila tenía una gran cantidad de poemas de amor, así como su nombre y el de Harry dentro de un corazón o capullos de rosas que se abrían animados por magia formando un hermoso ramo de flores, de algunas de las notas salían corazoncitos como si fuesen pequeñas pompas de jabón que explotaban provocando una lluvia de lucecitas rosas. El resto de las clases no fueron muy diferentes a esa, Hermione estaba ya al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero Ron cada vez se divertía más, sobre todo cuando Harry hacía que la chica se sonrojase. En mitad de la clase de Transformaciones Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras McGonagall estaba de espaldas, Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se lo esperaba y del sobre salto casi se cae del asiento. Se alegro bastante cuando llego la hora de Aritmancia, clase que sabía no compartía ni con Harry ni con Ron. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver el gesto de absoluta desolación de Harry al saber que no podría ir a la siguiente clase con ella, de repente se le olvido todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, odiaba verlo tan abatido.

- Anímate Harry, solo será una hora, y te quedaras con Ron - trato de animarlo ella en vano - Ya tengo que entrar - dijo al ver acercarse a la profesora Vector por el pasillo - No este triste, por favor. Volveremos a vernos en una hora - se despidió ella con un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a clase.

En cuanto Hermione desapareció tras la puerta del aula, la sonrisa que había surgido en el rostro de Harry por el beso se esfumo. Pego la espalda a la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Ron y él tenían esa hora libre, y al parecer su intención era esperar a que la joven saliera de clase en ese mismo lugar. Pero hacía bastante frió en el pasillo y Ron supuso que cogería un buen resfriado si se quedaba allí sentado, así pensó en algo para levantarlo del suelo.

- Harry, porque no vamos fuera a dar una vuelta, así se te pasara antes la hora - propuso Ron muy animado.

- No tengo ganas - dijo Harry enfurruñado como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su juguete preferido.

- Pero si salimos fuera, puedes recoger flores de invierno y regalárselas luego a Hermione - se le ocurrió de pronto a Ron y lo dijo sin pensar.

- Si, esas flores que crecen cerca de las plantas de fuego - dijo Harry entusiasmado - Vamos, deprisa - y echo a correr.

- Oh no, que he hecho, Hermione me va matar - murmuro Ron al darse cuenta de su error y siguió a su amigo.

Harry y Ron salieron a los jardines del castillo, donde había bastante gente jugando con la nieve. El día anterior durante la tarde y parte de la noche, había estado nevando, pero aquella mañana el sol brillaba con fuerza. Vieron a Hagrid cerca de su cabaña impartiendo una clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágica a un grupo de tercero. Decidieron no interrumpirle y se dirigieron hacía una zona en la que sabían encontrarían plantas de fuego. Los caminos más próximos a la entrada del castillo y el que llevaba hasta la cabaña de Hagrid estaban libres de nieve o al menos en su mayoría, pero el resto que eran menos frecuentados estaban ocultos bajo una buena capa de blanca nieve. Caminaban con la nieve por las rodillas lo cual dificultaba su avance. Poco a poco Harry fue acelerando el paso, Ron se preguntaba como se las ingeniaba para avanzar tan deprisa pues le costaba seguirle, pero en seguida diviso una planta de fuego y un buen montón de flores a su alrededor. Ron lo vio recoger las flores y tras un rato se encogió de hombros y lo imito.

- ¿Por qué recoges flores? - pregunto Harry con en ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo le estaba imitando.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron confuso mirando las flores en su mano.

- No estarás pensando en dárselas a Hermione¿verdad? - inquirió el moreno celoso estrechando la mirada.

- ¿Qué¡Claro que no¿Por qué iba a darle flores a Hermione? - dijo Ron como si aquello fuese la idea más absurda y descabellada.

- ¿Seguro? - volvió a cuestionar Harry no muy seguro.

- Seguro. Estas flores son………..son para otra persona, si, eso, para otra persona - concluyo el pelirrojo dando por zanjado el asunto y volviendo a recoger flores.

- Mientras no se las des a Hermione, me da igual a quien se las des, por mi como si se las quieres dar a Malfoy - dijo Harry y siguió escogiendo flores para su ramo.

Ron se detuvo a medio camino cuando iba a coger una flor al escuchar el comentario de su amigo. En su mente se formo una imagen de él entregándole un ramo de flores a Draco y enseguida sacudió la cabeza con gesto horrorizado.

- Pues si que te ha dado fuerte con Hermione, cualquiera diría que te has enamorado de verdad - dijo Ron sin descuidar su tarea.

- Estoy enamorado de verdad - replico Harry ofendido.

Ron iba a contestar a eso pero prefirió morderse la lengua antes de hacer enfadar a su amigo y siguió a lo suyo ignorando el último comentario. Cuando casi había pasado una hora, Ron guardo el ramo de flores en su mochila, no estaba dispuesto a pasearse por todo el castillo con un montón de flores en la mano y arriesgarse a que se burlasen de él. Aunque a Harry no pareció importarle mucho lo que pensaran el resto, caminaba por los pasillos mirando orgulloso su ramo. Llegaron a la puerta del aula de Aritmancia justo cuando terminaba la clase. Los que salían del aula miraban a Harry algo sorprendidos, algunos no habían oído aun los rumores sobre el beso de la escalera y otros no se lo creían del todo.

- Toma. Son para ti - dijo Harry con una radiante sonrisa ofreciendo las flores a Hermione en cuanto la vio salir.

- Gra……….gracias. No tenias que haberte molestado - respondió la chica aceptándolas a la vez que se sonrojaba.

- Venga, vamos a Transformaciones y ya habremos terminado por hoy - dijo Ron rápidamente antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera soltar que el asunto de las flores había sido idea suya, porque tal vez entonces Hermione dejaría de parecer tan encantada.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en relativa calma, Harry siguió intentando ser el centro de atención de Hermione en todo momento. A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione se veía agotada y Ron no la estaba ayudando mucho, prefería alentar a Harry a un nuevo intento por ganarse las atenciones de la castaña que tratar de que se calmase un poco. Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor con Ginny en frente, Harry a un lado y Ron a otro relatando con detalle los intentos de conquista del moreno. La chica del pelo enmarañado daba vueltas a la comida en su plato olvidándose de que tenía que comer.

- Venga Hermione, no pongas esa cara y disfruta que mañana Harry ya no volverá a ser tan atento contigo - bromeo la pelirroja.

Hermione sintió de repente un nudo en su estomago al oír aquellas palabras. Era cierto, mañana todo volvería a ser como antes. No entendía bien porque esa idea le hacía sentirse tan mal, en realidad si lo entendía aunque le sorprendió que le afectase tanto. Dejo el tenedor en el plato y se levanto de la mesa para marcharse. Harry al verla levantarse la imito de inmediato, pero ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo con en ceño fruncido.

- Deja de erguirme ¿quieres? - le dijo molesta - Necesito que me dejes respirar tranquila un rato, quiero estar sola - añadió dándose la vuelta para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Harry volvió a sentarse con una expresión que era mezcla de la confusión y la tristeza que sentía. Hermione no había podido mirarle a la cara, sabía que sus palabras iban a herirlo y por eso prácticamente había huido del comedor.

- Mañana estará bien, mañana ya ni si quiera se acordara - se repetía a si misma Hermione para tratar de acallar su mala conciencia mientras caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos.

Pensó en regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor o a su habitación, pero en seguida lo descarto. Quería estar sola y sabía que sus amigos irían a buscarla allí en primer lugar, así que cambio de idea y busco un aula vacía. Entro en el aula cerrando la puerta y pego la espalda a la pared para luego dejarse caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos apoyadas en su frente. Cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados durante varios minutos, hasta que alguien más entro en el aula. Abrió un poco los ojos y alzo la vista para ver entrar a una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules soñadores.

- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo aguantarías sin estallar - cometo Luna distraída cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Luna? No estoy de humor - replico Hermione algo molesta porque quería estar sola y no la dejaba.

- Te vi entrar y te seguí - respondió escuetamente la rubia como si eso lo explicase todo.

- Quería estar sola - dijo la otra chica a modo de indirecta.

- Supongo que debe ser difícil lo que estas intentando hacer hoy - prosiguió la rubia pasando por alto su insinuación.

- ¿Y que es lo que intento hacer según tu? - pregunto Hermione con fastidio.

- Ocultar tus sentimientos - respondió convencida Luna, tanto que Hermione tuvo miedo - ¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de Harry?

- Desde tercero - admitió Hermione al verse descubierta y sin ganas de seguir mintiendo.

- ¿Tres años¿Y como has hecho para esconderlo tan bien durante todo este tiempo? - quiso saber Luna.

- Es sencillo, coges ese sentimiento y lo guardas lo mas hondo que puedes encerrándolo bajo llave y tratas de olvidarte de que existe - dijo Hermione como si aquello fuese algo fácil de hacer - Hasta que llega Harry y lo estropea todo - añadió entre triste y molesta.

- Pero al final termina saliendo o terminas volviéndote loca - respondió Luna - Bueno, un poco loca ya estas - añadió con gesto pensativo.

- Tiene gracia que eso me lo digas precisamente tu.

Supongo, pro no me cambies de tema. A ti no te molesta que Harry lo haya estropeado todo, lo que te preocupa es que mañana se habrá acabado y Harry lo olvidara todo, pero tu…… - dijo Luna sin acabar la frase pues no hacia falta.

- Yo no - concluyo Hermione derrotada - Aunque quiera aparentar que soy fuerte, que nada de esto me afecta, no es así.

- Y es aun peor, porque él te ha dicho que te quiere, pero tu no has sido capaz, lo has rechazado y le has hecho daño - añadió Luna contando con los dedos para no dejarse nada atrás.

- Se supone que tú me tienes que animar no hundirme más - se quejo Hermione.

- Error, yo estoy aquí para escucharte y decir lo que haces mal, si quieres sentirte mejor solo tienes que hacer las cosas bien - le dijo Luna con un gesto serio fingido cruzando los brazo delante del pecho.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud de la rubia.

- Al final he conseguido hacerte reír - proclamo Luna triunfal - Ahora ya solo queda que vayas a buscar a Harry y te disculpes. Quien sabe a lo mejor te sorprende - le dijo guiñándole.

- Supongo que tienes razón, el pobre no tiene culpa de nada de lo que le esta pasando y yo he pagado mi frustración con él - dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- Buena chica - dijo la rubia dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Caminaron juntas hasta el vestíbulo, donde se encontraron con Ron que estaba algo disgustado con Hermione. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de recriminarle nada, pues la chica de los ojos castaños le pregunto donde estaba Harry nada más verlo y tras despedirse de la rubia agradeciéndole que la hubiese escuchado y aconsejado, salio del castillo en busca de Harry.

- Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda - bufo molesto Ron.

- Bueno, a ti también cuesta entenderte a veces - le dijo Luna en tono burlón haciendo que volviese a bufar más molesto aun.

Sin embargo el enfado de Ron pareció desaparecer de inmediato cuando recordó algo.

- Oye, Luna ¿vas a ir al baile? - pregunto Ron mientras sus orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

Luna lo miro algo confusa al principio pero en seguida sonrió picadamente.

- Tal vez - dijo mirando de re ojo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Ah si? qu…….que bien ¿Y…..y…………como es el-vestido-que-vas-a-llevar? - logro decir el pelirrojo de carrerilla.

El baile del sábado era una baile de mascaras, y solo tenía una norma, todos los asistentes debían llevar mascaras ocultando sus rostros y no podrían quitárselas hasta la media noche. Para hacerlo más interesante se les había recomendado no invitar a nadie como pareja al baile. Así que para reconocerse más tarde en el baile, muchos preguntaban como sería el traje que llevarían en la fiesta, era una forma indirecta de invitar a alguien al baile, si él o ella aceptaba le respondería a su pregunta.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo? - pregunto Luna fingiendo no saberlo.

- Pues…….pues….para…….tu ya sabes para que es - soltó Ron con toda la cara completamente roja.

- No sé Ronald, a lo mejor mal interpreto tus intenciones.

- Esta bien, quiero saberlo para poder reconocerte en el baile ¿contenta? - admitió molesto el chico.

- Mucho - dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora me dirás como es tu vestido? - pregunto Ron algo más tranquilo.

- No.

- ¿No? - cuestiono decepcionado él.

- Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa. Además, yo si se que traje llevaras - le dijo Luna divertida.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si yo no te lo he dicho?

- Tu no, pero tu hermana si. Y antes de que corras a preguntarle por él mío, déjame adelantarte que no te lo dirá, porque yo se lo pedí.

- Eso no vale.

- Di lo que quieras, pero hasta mañana no sabrás como es mi vestido. Hasta luego Ron - se despidió Luna comenzando alejarse.

- Ehi, Luna, espera - le grito Ron echando a correr detrás de ella.

Mientras, Hermione había encontrado a Harry cerca del lago, tirando piedra que resbalaban por la superficie congelada.

- Es más divertido cuando rebotan en el agua - dijo Hermione para llamar su atención mientras se acercaba.

Harry se volvió a verla algo sorprendido porque estuviera allí, pero en seguida su expresión volvió a tornarse triste y siguió tirando piedras.

- Oye Harry, siento haberte gritado antes, estaba enfadada, pero no era culpa tuya.

- Ron me ha dicho lo de la poción. Tú tampoco crees que sea sincero¿verdad? - pregunto sin mirarla.

- ¿Cómo que te lo ha dicho, eso ya lo sabías, estabas delante cuando nos lo dijo Madame Pomfrey - le dijo Hermione sin entender.

- Estaría delante, pero no la escuchaba porque te estaba mirando a ti - contesto Harry haciéndola sonrojarse como si aquello fuese algo que hiciera todo los días.

- Harry, sé que ahora puede parecerte que todo lo que sientes es muy real, pero no es así, mañana….. - comenzó a decir Hermione.

- Mañana me seguiré sintiendo igual - la interrumpió Harry - Es que no lo entendéis, estoy seguro de que esa poción no me ha dado sentimientos nuevos. Ya estaban ahí antes, lo único que ha hecho ha sido sacarlos a la luz - dijo sonando muy convencido y sincero.

- A lo mejor es así - admitió la chica sin poner en duda sus palabras - Pero eso es algo que no podemos saber ¿entiendes? Yo me siento incomoda cuando me dice que me quieres porque aunque desearía que fuese cierto, sé que es muy probable que sea la poción quien habla y no mi Harry de siempre.

- ¿Significa eso que tu también me quieres? - le pregunto volviéndose a verla directamente a los ojos.

- Si - admitió sabiendo que no podría mirarle a los ojos y mentirle.

- ¿Y si mañana cuando se haya pasado el efecto de la poción vuelvo a decirte que te quiero¿Me crearías entonces?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa triste. Harry volvió a sonreír contento y se acerco para abrazarla.

- Bien, entonces mañana te lo volveré a decir, es una promesa - le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione sabía que aquella promesa era algo imposible, pero de algún modo se lo creyó. Sin aquella presión, a Hermione la tarde se le paso en un suspiro. Ya por la noche, después de cenar, Hermione estaba tumbada boca arriba en su cama escuchando a sus dos compañeras, Lavander y Parvatil, discutir sobre que vestido llevarían a la fiesta. Alguien llamo a la puerta, aunque ya estaba abierta y podría haber entrado. Parvatil y Lavander dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacía la puerta, Hermione hizo lo mismo pero sin levantarse de la cama. Parada bajo el marco estaba Ginny.

- ¿Se puede? - pregunto mirando a Hermione son una tímida sonrisa.

- Claro, pasa, pasa - le dijo Lavander animadamente - ¿Cuál crees que es mejor? - le pregunto de repente sujetando delante suyo los dos vestido entre los que estaba indecisa.

- E…ese - le dijo la pelirroja señalando al de la derecha.

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije - le dijo de inmediato Parvatil y las dos volvieron a discutir olvidándose por completo de Ginny.

- Llevan así desde que han subido de cenar - le dijo Hermione fingiendo un gesto de sufrimiento sentándose en el filo de la cama.

- Pues te van a volver loca - respondió la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

- Un poco - dijo bajito Hermione soltando una risita.

- Me alegro de ver que ya estas mejor. No te había visto desde el almuerzo y quería disculparme por lo que te dije. Solo era una broma, no pretendía molestarte - dijo Ginny apenada.

- No tiene importancia, ahora ya esta todo bien - le dijo Hermione para tranquilizarla.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no enfadarte conmigo.

- Debería de hacerlo sin duda, os habéis reído mucho a mi costa - dijo Hermione con gesto pensativo.

- Ron se ha reído más - se defendió la pelirroja.

- Si, eso es verdad.

- Ah es verdad, tu no lo sabes - soltó de repente Ginny recordando algo.

- ¿Saber el qué?

Ginny le contó como Ron le había preguntado a Luna que vestido llevaría al baile y como la chica rubia se había negado a desvelármelo. Ya tenía algo para burlarse de él cuando a la mañana siguiente decidiera sacar el asuntillo de Harry. También le hablo de las sospechas de Luna, quien estaba casi segura de que Cho Chang había sido quien había intentado dar la poción a Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si se hubiese pasado la noche bebiendo. Se giro hacia la cama de Ron y lo vio allí sentado con un rostro sonriente como si estuviese esperando a que despertase.

- ¿Cómo ye sientes, cielito? - pregunto el pelirrojo al verle ya despierto imitando el tono de voz que Harry había esto usando el día anterior.

- Mal, me duele la cabeza un montón, así que habla bajo - pido Harry incorporándose con dificultad bastante confuso.

- Y peor que te vas a sentir. Dime Harry¿Qué recuerdas de ayer? pregunto Ron sonriendo divertido.

- ¿De ayer? - pregunto Harry confundido con la mente algo nublada.

- Si, de ayer - insistió el pelirrojo.

El moreno trato de rememorar los sucesos del día anterior, pero era como si una neblina los cubriera.

- Deja que te ayude un poco. Después del desayuno, en el vestíbulo, en las escaleras…… - dijo Ron invitándole a recordar.

Harry iba contestarle que no sabía de que demonios le estaba hablando cuando la imagen de el besando a Hermione llego a su cabeza.

- Ai no, dime que yo no…… - rogó horrorizado.

- Tu si - dijo adivinando lo que acababa de recordar su amigo - Y mas tarde en clase…… - añadió Ron.

Una nueva imagen surgió entre la neblina que había en la mente de Harry, y luego otra, y otra más. El rostro de Harry se iba tornando cada vez más pálido.

- Te tomaste una poción por accidente y te pasaste todo el día diciéndole a Hermione lo mucho que la querías - le dijo Ron aun más divertido.

- Tiene que estar muy enfadada conmigo. Voy a disculparme - dijo aterrado Harry y salio corriendo antes de que Ron pudiese impedírselo.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo en pijama hasta la sala común y encontró a Hermione que volvía de desayunar.

- Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo - le dijo nada más verla.

- ¿De que se trata, Harry? - pregunto ella nerviosa.

- Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice ayer, supongo que debí molestarte mucho - dijo Harry con aspecto de estar muy arrepentido.

- Ah, así que era eso. No te preocupes, estas perdonado - dijo ella en tono triste mirándole a los ojos - Ahora tengo que irme, tengo deberes que hacer - mintió Hermione y subió a su habitación.

Se sentía muy estúpida por haber creído aunque fuese solo por un momento que Harry recordaría su promesa. Harry regreso al cuarto de los chicos con una sensación bastante desagradable.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿No te ha perdonado¿Quieres que hable con ella? - le pregunto el pelirrojo lamentando haberse burlado de él.

- No, no es eso. Si me ha perdonado. Es solo que……. - dijo Harry y se quedo callado con gesto pensativo.

- ¿Qué que, Harry?

- Ya te lo dije hace tiempo.

- Si, me dijiste que te interesaba Hermione hace ya unos meses. Y ayer cuando te vi besarla en las escaleras pensé que habías decidido lanzarte. ¿Se lo has dicho ahora y te ha rechazado? Bueno no te sientas mal, yo invite ayer a Luna al baile y no quiso decirme como sería su vestido - se lamento Ron.

- No, solo me he disculpado. He tenido miedo de que me rechazara.

- ¿Y por qué? No lo entiendo. Si ya se lo dijiste ayer ¿Por qué no te atreves a decírselo hoy?

- Porque hoy no hay poción y soy cobarde - admitió Harry.

- Pues deberías aprovechar, con todos los meritos que hiciste ayer, seguro que no te dice que no - lo animo el pelirrojo.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo. Dile lo que sientes y de paso invítala al baile - insistió el pelirrojo.

- Si, eso haré, sino que clase de Gryffindor sería.

- Uno muy malo, amigo.

- ¿Pero en serio te rechazo Luna? - pregunto Harry con gesto burlón.

- No tiene gracia Harry, y no me rechazo exactamente, es que quiere sorprenderme - explico Ron orgulloso.

- Si, claro, esa es otra forma de decirlo - se rió Harry.

Pero Harry no pudo hacer lo que se había propuesto, ya que no fue capaz de encontrar a Hermione en todo el día. Hermione no se movió de su habitación por todo el día.

Al final la tarde, Lavander y Parvatil corrían de un lado a otro de la habitación preparándose para la fiesta. Entre las dos habían ocupado el baño todo el tiempo desde que había terminado el almuerzo. Hermione seguía sentada en el mismo sitio que había ocupado desde su charla con Harry en la mañana temprano. Sentada junto a la ventana tenía la mirada perdida en el exterior que cada vez estaba más oscuro. Su vestido seguía guardado, ni si quiera se había molestado en sacarlo, porque no pensaba bajar.

- ¿Seguro que no piensas ir? - pregunto Lavander que por fin había terminado de arreglarse.

Hermione asintió sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

- Tu misma, nosotras nos vamos ya - dijo Parvatil.

Sus dos compañeras de cuarto caminaron hacia la puerta. Escucho sus pasos alejándose y luego abrirse la puerta.

- Dice que no va a ir - las escucho decirle a alguien que se habían encontrado en la puerta y luego oyó como se cerraba.

- ¿Qué es eso de que no vas a bajar? - inquirió la voz malhumorada de Ginny.

Hermione se volvió a mirarla, no había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

- Venga, vistote que te están esperando - dijo la pelirroja en tono mandón.

- No quiero, no voy a bajar - respondió Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

- Esconderse aquí arriba no solucionara nada, antes o después tendrás que bajar - dijo Ginny - ¿Te haría sentir mejor si te digo que Harry lleva todo el día queriendo hablar contigo e intentando sacarme como es tu vestido? - prosiguió logrando captar la atención de la castaña - Creo que quería invitarte al baile.

- ¿Ah si? - pregunto Hermione dudosa.

- Si. ahora deja de lamentarte por lo que aun no ha pasado y baja de una vez para que pueda pasar - le dijo Ginny tirándole un almohada que Hermione sujeto antes de que la golpease haciendo gala de unos estupendos reflejos.

- No puedo - respondió la chica del pelo castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto Ginny algo decepcionada.

- Aun tengo que cambiarme - le dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Es verdad. Espera, bajo a decirles que se vayan adelantando y te ayudo - le dijo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Hasta ahora Harry siempre había cumplido sus promesas, y como poco se merecía el beneficio de la duda. Además, tal como acababan de recordarle, no podría quedarse allí eternamente.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Baja o no? - pregunto Ron molesto al ver llegar a su hermana.

- Se esta terminando de arreglar, Parvatil y Lavander han estado usando el baño durante mucho rato y no le ha dado tiempo a terminar - mintió a medias Ginny, pues aunque Hermione hubiese querido prepararse para la fiesta, era cierto que sus dos compañeras de habitación había tenido ocupado el baño todo el tiempo - Pero adelantaros vosotros, yo subo ayudarla y bajamos en seguida.

- En seguida, en seguida - repetía molesto Ron porque lo hubiesen hecho esperar en vano mientras caminaba molesto hacia el hueco del retrató.

Los dos chicos se pusieron las mascaras nada más salir de la torre Gryffindor. Por el camino vieron a muchos otros que como ellos se dirigían ya hacia el gran comedor. Ron miraba a las chicas rubias que pasaban preguntándose como se iba a reconocer a Luna. Al llegar al gran comedor la cosa no pareció mas sencilla, había aun más personas, todas con mascaras y de fiesta muy diversas. Las cuatro mesas largas había desaparecido siendo sustituidas por mesas redondas con comida y bebidas.

- Oye Harry. Luna te dijo como sería su vestido¿verdad? - pregunto Ron aunque ya sabía la respuesta porque él estaba delante cuando Luna le describió su vestido al oído a Harry.

- Si, pero le di mi palabra de que no te daría ni una mísera pista - añadió Harry rápidamente.

- No es justo, os lo ha dicho a todos menos a mi ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a reconocer? - protesto Ron.

- Ya te dije que yo te reconocería a ti - dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Ron se dio la vuelta de golpe y se quedo mirando a Luna con la boca abierta. Llevaba un elegante vestido de tirantes rosa. La parte superior quedaba perfectamente ajustada a su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura a partir de donde caí algo más suelto.

- ¿Sorprendido? - pregunto Luna complacida con el resultado.

Ron solo atino asentir sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto Ron cuando por fin cuando se recupero del impacto.

- Creía que tú no bailabas - respondió Luna.

- Contigo si - añadió Ron con una gran sonrisa.

- Hasta luego Harry - dijo la rubia cogiendo a Ron del brazo mientras lo arrastraba a la pista donde bailaban las otras parejas.

Harry vio a sus otros compañeros de habitación y se acero al grupo. No le fue difícil reconocerlos apesar de las mascaras, ya que los había visto salir. Casi media hora más tarde apareció Ginny, quien venía sola.

- Ahora baja Hermione - se apresuro a decir al ver que Harry abría la boca para preguntar - Si hubiésemos llegado juntas no habría tenido gracia.

- Eh, Ginny ¿Dónde esta Hermione? - le pregunto Ron acercándose a ella al verla llegar sola.

- Veo que ha encontrado a Luna - dijo su hermana mirando a la chica a la que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

- Ella me encontró antes a mi - dijo Ron con una sonrisa tonta mirando a Luna - Pero no me cambies de tema¿Dónde esta Hermione?

- En seguida viene. Si hubiese entrado conmigo la habríais reconocido enseguida - repitió la pelirroja.

Pasaron varios minutos durante los que entraron bastantes personas al Gran Comedor. Al principio cada vez que entraba una chica, Ron preguntaba si era Hermione, pero pronto dejo de hacerlo. Harry no apartaba la vista de la puerta por la que no cesaba de entrar gente preguntándose si sería capaz de reconocerla aunque llevase la mascara. La respuesta no se hizo esperar demasiado, y tras una agonía de 10 minutos, vio entrar a una joven con un vestido azul similar al de Luna aunque sin tirantes.

- Es esa - dijo Harry muy seguro.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunto Ron buscando entre un grupo que acababa de entrar.

Pero Harry no le respondió puesto que ya había empezado abrirse camino hacia donde se encontraba la chica que parecía estar buscando a alguien.

- ¿A quien estas buscando? Tal vez pueda ayudarte - le dijo acercándosele por detrás-

Hermione se dio la vuelta sin decir nada al recocer la voz de su amigo. Harry se quedo mirándola como hipnotizado. Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa esperando a que él dijese algo más. Los ojos esmeralda del chico se clavaron en los ojos color miel de la chica, y Harry recordó algo más que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

- Has tardado mucho¿sabes? Aunque la espera ha merecido la pena - dijo Harry acercándose más.

- No te ha costado mucho reconocerme, así que supongo que no debo verme muy diferente a como lo hago siempre - respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Para mi te ves bien siempre, pero hoy estas especialmente hermosa. ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto él tendiéndole la mano.

- Si, supongo que no es mala idea, aunque los valses no son tu fuerte - bromeo Hermione aceptando su mano.

- He mejorado algo desde 4º curso y esta tarde he practicado durante dos horas - dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego mientras caminaban hacia la pista.

- Estoy impresionada - rió Hermione.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, Harry puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione acercándola más a él, mientras con la otra sostenía una de las manos de la chica.

- Espero que no estés muy enfadada por mi mala memoria - susurro Harry mientras se movían al compás de la música.

Hermione lo vio medio sorprendida ¿estaba hablando de lo que ella creía?

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Así que aquí va - prosiguió el chico aclarándose un poco la garganta y volviendo a clavar sus verdes ojos en los suyos - Te quiero, Hermione.

La chica de cabello castaño sentía temblar la mano de Harry en su espalda. Hermione libero la mano que Harry aun le tenía sujeta para pasarla por detrás de la cabeza del moreno y depositarla en su nuca para luego tirar de él abarcándose más a sus labios.

- Yo también te quiero - susurro antes de unir sus labios a los de él olvidándose del resto del mundo.

**Esta era una idea que se me ocurrió mientras escribía "El velo de la muerte". Y para los que habéis preguntado, si, tengo pensado escribir una "continuación". Pero antes me apetecía escribir algo más cortito, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque al final ha salido más largo de lo que yo pensaba. Bueno, esta historia se la dedico a todos los que de algún modo se han sentido algo decepcionados con el 6º libro. No olvidéis que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y aun queda otro libro. En fin, como de costumbre, no olvidéis dejar reviews con vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
